board8fandomcom-20200216-history
25,000,000th topic axe
It is normally a GameFAQs tradition to try to create "landmark" topics. For instance, the 10,000,000th topic still exists on a secret board. However, in the race to create the 25,000,000th topic, Board 8 faced a horrible slaughter. The board was flooded for hours, with everyone creating tons of topics. In this, there were some fads, such as I was having sex and someone came in the room and scratched my ass. Also, moderators such as red13n were not only not modding us but were actually contributing to the craziness. Finally the moment passed, and everyone scrambled to try to find the topic. In the end, Board 8 found that it had claimed the 24,999,999th topic. We soon learned LUE got the 25,000,001st. After checking all the main social boards, we realized it was on some remote Secret Board and we'd have to do some hunting. Then SineNomine noticed that a friend of his named What You Are had made the 25,000,000th topic on his old board, Con-Quest. Sine was happy, and sent the link to a few of his friends on AIM. Then the word got out on a few boards. Within minutes, the topic was filling up with people congratulating them on their success. Sine didn't want the topic to fill up too quickly, though, so when he heard LUE got word of it he closed the topic after his warning to stop posting had gone unheeded. People started making other topics on his board and were generally having a good time when all of a sudden everyone that posted in the 25,000,000th topic started being suspended. Every single person, even if they posted before Sine's warning to stop, even if they had only posted one time and it was a very nice post. Everyone (including Sine and red13n temporarily) was suspended for Board Invasion/Flooding. Almost everyone who posted in the topic got that account Purgatoried for 15 days. Some users, such as Applekidjosh actually got a usermap purgatory. The general response from moderators on MBH was "Well if you can complain here, then you have other accounts to post with, don't you?" For the next 2 weeks, Board 8 was full of people using Alt Accounts and there was much confusion about who was who. Apparently, everyone would have been banned if not for the intervention of SineNomine talking to CJayC, further evidence of how retarded GameFAQs' moderation system is and how awesome Sine is. The entire incident was made even more ridiculous by the "punishments" doled out for those who posted in the topic with 300,000,000th message in it. Users from numerous boards posted in the middle of a topic on a secret board which had already gone for several pages and quickly flooded the topic to 500 posts, rendering it unusable. As Ed Bellis posted on Message Board Help: "The 25mil people were put into purg for posting in a topic explicitly designed for the purpose of being the 25millionth post; everybody else last night posted in an already-established topic and flooded it. Yet the 25mil people get purg'd, and last night's people get karma losses and occasional warnings and suspensions. This makes absolutely no sense to me, so I'd like to hear either: 1. Non-faulty logic for the inconsistent punishment. 2. An apology." After three days without a response, the topic was locked. Ed was surprised it took that long. Users Affected The following users were put into purgatory: *Applekidjosh (along with his alts OrangeKidJosh and TessaTestarossa, who did not post there) *Black Turtle - no alts were affected though *Ed Bellis (main and all 5 the time of his alts, disproving MBH's claim that those complaining still had an account to post with) *JonthePenguin (only purgatory he's ever had to suffer through; used Kaptain K Rool in the interim) *Kayen Cynic - Creator of 24,999,999 on Board 8 during 25,000,000th topic *Kyle Bowen *MageAquila and all related alts. He had even deleted his post first, but was still moderated for it. First and, for now, only moderation for his account. *Mega Mana *RafNasty attempted, but failed due to SineNomine *Red Shifter (his alt somehow survived it) *Repus Yortsed *Smurfin *WVI *Zachnorn Those who avoided punishment: *transience *Drakeryn *KleenexTissue50 *SergeantMuffin *SonicLink15 *ZenOfThunder: Had no idea what was going on, as always. *UltimaterializerX Here are a few screen shots of the topic. Category:Controversy Con-Quest board A remake of the original topic